Conventional ground vehicle obstacle detection systems typically utilize low-power sensor units to detect obstacles located in the field of view of the sensor. Low power may be defined as below regulatory thresholds for unlicensed emitters. The dimensions of larger vehicles such as aircraft, for example, may make it difficult for pilot and crew members to judge the clearance of the taxiing aircraft with respect to obstacles on the ground. For example, in larger-body aircraft, the wings may not be visible to the pilot or co-pilot. Therefore, it may be difficult to ascertain distances between obstacles and the aircraft's wings. In addition, the accuracy and overall performance of conventional RF modules may decrease as debris or ice covers the sensor unit and/or the radar is operated in degraded atmospheric conditions.